


The toils of Tribute

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Mythical AU [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Compliance, Dark Romance, F/M, Fairy Tail drama, Fear, Mythical wedding, surprise wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse, taken as tribute by the Demon Lord Megatron, she comes to find she's about to marry him too. Will this be a happy occasion or become something darker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The toils of Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> All OCs belong to xTheBigLoserQueenx

**The toils of Tribute**

**Mythical AU**

**Eclipse/Megatron**

* * *

Coming to the Northernlands was something Eclipse never thought she would do. Held close to Megatron's chest, she was given a clear view of the darkened, cold lands. Most villagers looked like strongholds, built tall and strong with high walls and towers. Even the smaller villages were built within stone walls all armoured with pikes, spike and steel. Everything in their lands were made to keep everything out.

Her tears had stopped long before, yet she still felt like her heart was churning. What would happen to her now? Was Megatron's rouse as Matthias all that? A cruel joke in order to gain her trust, or was his intentions pure, as Matthias had promised? Coming over the last stretch of land, Megatron's domain was by far the largest, grandest and frightening structure she had ever seen. The palace, or rather citadel, spanned a great distance; tall walls of stone and metal formed the outer and inner city districts to build into the stronghold where Megatron recided. Flying over the city, Eclipse gasped at the sight of its denizens. Monsters and Humans? Living in a city? Of course as they flew low, Eclipse caught a glance at one such sight.

A collar. A human was wearing what looked like a slave collar and followed after another creature. Was that her fate? To be a slave. Her thought weakened when another human passed beneath them, a complete role reversal where he was the master and a creature wore a collar. Just what kind of city was this place?

Landing on a high balcony, Megatron relented his hold on Eclipse. Setting down on the cold stone, Eclipse distranced herself from the demon. Fear gripping her again, watching the demon eye her down as silence lingered around them. Regardless of the suffocating tension, Megatron offered her his arm again. She knew better to think of him as human. But the familiar gesture, the memories lingering with it, waned her resistance and moved her forward. Looping her arm with his, a small smile crossed his dark grey lips.

Guided into the dark citadel, Megatron kept Eclipse close as they moved through the dark decorated halls. Large drapes of dark reds, blues and purples decorated the walls while Gothic trophies, baubles and decor litter the many rooms and hallways they passed.

"W-Where are we going?" Eclipse muttered, her voice hoarse from choking her tears.

"To the main hall, my dear," his voice held the same tender tenor it had before, his eyes even held the same love. Such conflictions against the menacing gaze and presence he held. Asking no more, more so out of her voice freezing in her throat than content with his answer, she allowed him to guide her forward.

After what seemed like hours, the pair stood before grand gothic doors. Spikes protruded from the woodwork, giving off the same menace the rest of citadel held. Eclipse couldn't believe such structures could be moved, and yet they were pulled open from within. Once pulled aside, they revealed a vast throne room full of creatures and humans. A long red carpet lined the room and lead to an elevated dark throne. Shocked by the number of beings in the room, Eclipse numbly followed Megatron down the carpet to his throne.

Once utop the steps, Megatron turned and stood before his people. Eclipse held close to his side, she could help but warm and blush from the sudden mass attention.

"Decepticons! Welcome your new Queen!!" Queen?! Eclipse's shock spanned her face as she turned to Megatron. He wanted her to be his Queen? But why? "Don't you recall my dear," turning to look at him, a smirk crossed his lips. "I promised you I would marry you. And to marry the Lord of Kaon, is to become his queen."

"B-but...I..." Eclipse couldn't form words. She couldn't even move against him as he took her hand in his, a black ring slipped onto her finger with a ruby deep-set in his crest carved into the ring. Taking a seat on his throne, Megatron shocked his bride awake by pulling her onto his lap. Her embarrassment sky-rocketed, a red blush crossed her cheeks while the room erupted in applause and shouts of triumph. Megatron's speech regarding his new bride was lost to her again, trying to keep her eyes away from the cheering mass. Her quick glance away caught something else; in the far corner of the hall, beside Megatron's throne was the Ogre general Bombrush. She could place the look on his face, but he certainly didn't seem happy. Was it toward her? Did he not approve his leader's choice?

Megatron noticed her glances, looking to Bombrush's condesending glare. Scoffing, he knew just what the ogre thinking. Rather than answering his new bride's unvoiced question, Bombrush approached the throne with two goblets. It was tradition for the ruling monarch to share the first toast with his bride. A special brew shared only by them. The room had already erupted in frenzied drinking and laughter as large caskets were brought in and cracked open. But not a drop with touched, not until Eclipse and Megatron drank deep.

"My apologies for Megatron's lack for tact," Bombrush muttered, his glare holding on Megatron while his gaze soften toward Eclipse. "He's can't seem to grasp the notion of subtlty."

"Mind yourself Bombrush, it's rude to slander a husband before his new wife," Megatron glared, accepting both goblets for them. Megatron turned a smile to Eclipse, handing her the goblet intended for her. Once grasped in her hands, Megatron looped her arm, linking their arms as newly weds would. Bombrush rolled his eyes, a whispered groan just caught by the pair as he moved aside to claim his own drink.

"I'm getting too old for this. Bloodshed was a handful, but now Megatron makes for a second headache."

-x-

Eyes twitched as light streamed into the room. Eclipse groaned as the light tickled her eyes. Was it morning already? Her mind clicked to her morning routine; she had to get her mother's morning dose of medicine, then prepare breakfast for father, Red Moon and Smokebomb. She had a large class today so she would move to the market to organise a large lunch.

Something large wrapped around her waist, stalling her thoughts. Blinking the sleep away, Eclipse managed to turn to find someone in the bed beside her. She froze, the events of the festival and the celebrations last night came rushing back. The moment she had drank from the goblet Bombrush gave to Megatron, the night became a swirl of colours, shapes and music. Her mind swam and her heart raced until everything fell black.

What she had thought was her blanket was in face the large red and grey wings from Megatron's back. They trapped warmth around her from the living wings and from the body pressed against her.

Shocked and flustered from sharing a bed with the demon, panic soon reared in as the thought of what happened between them to lead to his bed caused a stir beside her. Megatron groaned, not used to waking so early in the day, but his annoyance washed away at the cute flustered look on his bride's face. Such a tender look she had when flustered. Shifting, freezing her shakes and movements, Megatron sat up and carried her up into his lap.

"Calm yourself Eclipse," he purred, encapsulating her in his lap, arms wrapped around her waist and chin resting on her shoulder. "Nothing happened after you fell asleep, see your clothes remain." Tugging on the dress she had worn since the festival, it calmed her panic but increased her embarrassment. She had never shared a bed with another man, with the exception of her brother when he was little and scared one night. "You will become used to this, my dear. This will be the first of many~" his breath tickled her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. Followed by his lips, his tender bites and kisses pulled moans and gasp from her, wiping her mind of her previous panic.

Feeling him shift, Eclipse watched as the demon slipped away from her. Offering his hand, she was pulled from the bed and led into another room just off from the main bedroom. Much to her surprise, four women waited for her. Beside them was a water sprite and an arachne stood with them. Confused and curious, Megatron handed her to them.

"Prepare her, use whatever you wish, make sure she is clean and ready for her big day," shooting her a wicked smirk as he walked away. "It is a shame a Groom cannot see his bride before the wedding, especially her pure body before the wedding night~" his lewd words and off-side smirk caused another blush to cover her cheek, pulling small giggles from the women as they chatted and scattered about to prepare their charge. The water sprite worked her magic with scented oils and soups to make an alluring and welcoming mix of scents. The arachne disappeared into a long and deep cupboard while the human women helped her undress and tended to her hair and skin.

Slipping into the large bath, her body immediately relaxed. The temperature was perfect, warm but not too hot. With the mixture of soups and oils it didn't even feel like water anymore. It clung to her but cleansed her too. She could even feel her pores opening and all the impurities being washed away. Eclipse never thought a bath could last this long. She had been in thise bath for what seemed like hours.

Helped out from the tub, dried with soft towels, she gasped as she was pulled into the side room the spider-woman had disappeared in. The weight of her situation finally collapsed, Megatron's words from last night coming back in a blinding flash at the site of the beautiful wedding gown. An arachne stood ready to fit the dress when all eyes turned to Eclipse's shaking form.

"N-no, Wait! Wait!" she pulled away, hugging the plush towel close to her. She shook and shivered, even after the delicate bath revitalising her, the sudden shock of this wedding coming to pass and so quickly. "I...Isn't this going too fast, I only came here yesterday! Sh-shouldn't this take weeks to plan?!"

"What? Lord Megatron never told you?" one of the woman asked, looking to the others.

"Of course he didn't," came a new voice, everyone turned to the open bathroom door. Bombrush, arms crossed and leaning against the frame, eyed the women. Many of them swooed at the sight of the General while the arachne scoffed. "My apologises, Eclipse, for Megatron's lack of foresight," entering the room, he took a bow before sighing. "Megatron had your wedding planned for the past month, planned in time to...spirit you away at the festival." Eclipse's eyes widened. He had all of this planned? Taking her away and marrying her? "Honestly, I told him to propose to you before planning everything, but you can't reason with men lost in the throws of love. He is impetuous, stubborn and has the patience of a fairy. Forgive him. He means well."

"But..." Eclipse paused. Megatron doing all of this, for them, for her. "It's just...it's all too quick. And my family, they won't be here...my friends too..."

"Regretable, I know," Bombrush soothed, taking her hand. "But rest assured, they will be informed and...I guess you can say when the drama has subsided, I'm sure Megatron would undergo another wedding for your family and friends," this caught her attention. Another wedding? "Many fear Megatron, and for good reason, but he isn't as heartless as many might gossip. He wants to show his love, he wants to honour and care for you, as such he wants to build a good rapor, and dare I admit...he wants a family." He...did? He had mentioned to her on one of their walks that he had grown to a point where he wanted to start a family, settle to say. He had even joked about marrying her his wife and had promised to propose.

"I..." Eclipse was at a loss. Megatron had gone to such lengths for this wedding, and it wasn't that it was unexpected. He had told her he would marry her, was last night his proposal?

"Best get ready, my dear," looking up, Eclipse watched as Bombrush left, waving as he did. "A bride shouldn't miss her own wedding. The entire citadel will be there to see you," was that supposed to sway her? But the desired effect was made, Eclipse couldn't even come to refuse now. Too many were expecting her to be there, Megatron had gone to such lengths to prepare for this day. Their day. Her day. These conflicting feelings were making it easier for the women to dress and style her. Feeling tiny pokes and strokes from the arachne, the dress was fitted to her perfectly. It hugged her curves, flowing like an elegant waterfall from her waist to her feet. A train of fine spider silk trailed behind her as her veil was seated on her crown.

"Oh my lady! You look like a goddess!" one of the girls cooed, the rest nodding in agreement. If she had any other reservations, they were wiped away as Eclipse looked in the mirror. She was a vision in white, this was...looking at the dress recalled a conversation she had shared with Megatron. She had been joking about what she would want her wedding dress to look like, but now here she was. She was wearing the dress she had described. Every detail was the same. Megatron had asked for this? Had this made for her?

A blush crossed her face again, but not in embarrassment, in love. Megatron had gone to all of this trouble, for her. No one had ever taken that much interest in her as he had. This was...her hands came to her cheek, holding them and feeling the warm billow up from the sense of love she was sharing with the demon. Maybe she could. Maybe...she could go through with this.

Once her hair was teased and treated with more scented oils, her maids guided her from the room back to the throne room. The water sprite ran ahead to notify the bridal party while the others made final touches.

Then the grand doors opened, and though the moods was still eerie with dark colours and lights, it still held the elegance of a wedding. Everyone that had cheered and partied the night away were present, regal and silent as the haunting choir moved them forward. Spirits and wraiths chanted the haunting tune but didn't downcast the room. Before, standing where a throne would be, was Megatron. Dressed in refinement and coiffed in ebony, scarlet and rubies, he once again made her heart lurch and beat faster. She was doing it. She was going to marry him.

Suddenly, movement from her right. A blurr of black and a rising cry as she was hoisted off the ground. The flurry was too fast for her to comprehend, ending with an abrupt fall and held close to a warm body. Opening her eyes, Eclipse reeled at the sight of the arachne, the very one responsible for dressing her, standing on the defence against Megatron. Looking up, Eclipse found herself cradled by Soundwave. The banshee maiden held her close while the demon king hissed at the arachne dresser.

"How dare you!" Megatron roared, his wings flared and talons primed.

"Dare I?! I was not the one to steal a woman from her home!" the arachne hissed, flaring her fangs. "Optimus Prime wants her saved from your evil!!"

All Eclipse could see was red. Her eyes blew wide, her breath hitched, her mind froze at the carnage torn up before her. Megatron's rage tore into the poor arachne, before she could even defend or move, she was dead and ripped apart.

"Optimus." his growl roared across the room, despite the hushed tone he uttered. "Find them! Find them all!! Weed out Prime's allies and OBLITERATE THEM!!" his demonic aura surfaced, licking and snapping widely around him. Even his most loyal cringed and retreated from his presence.

Eclipse couldn't comprehend anything. Her once jubilance turned to fearful regret and panic. She was marrying...this? Numb to their movements, Eclipse was pulled from Soundwave, held in the tight grip of her groom. Checking her over, Megatron could feel her body's shakes, her attacker must've truely scared her if she was like this. Growling, this day was supposed to be special, especially for her. This was her day. Curse Prime!

"Proceed. Before any more annoyances occur," Megatron's growl licked from his lips, scaring the celebrant into rushing the ceremony. Eclipse remained close to Megatron, pinned to his side, as the celebrant continued reciting traditional text. She was numb, Megatron had just slaughtered that spider. And she was marrying him? Seeing him now as opposed to how he acted as Mathias. Was Mathias a lie? Was she marrying a monster?

The celebrant, unpreturbed by Megatron's display, gathered two black rings. Moulded from obsidian and ebony, dark materials plentiful to their lands, rose from their cushioned display. His magic licked and weaved as words Eclipse couldn't understand clung to the rings. Small symbols began to etch into their surface, ruins and odd arcane symbols alight from a strange ethereal glow. Once the incantation stopped, the rings dropped into the celebrants hand. Placed aside, he urged Megatron to relax his grip to allow Eclipse to stand infront of him instead of to the side. Claiming both of her hands, seemingly oblivious to her shocked state, the celebrant produced a small cloth. Long and silken to touch, the celebrant wrapped the cloth around their joined hands in elaborate twirls and crosses.

"As your hands are joined, so your lives, Holding each other, Caressing each other, Supporting each other, Loving each other." His words fell hollow to Eclipse, the idea of having her hands in the care of a demon; a remorseless, savage murderer. Could she really do this? How was she going to survive?

"I, Megatron - Lord of the North, promise you, my sweet Eclipse, that I will be your husband." His words turned her head, her eyes wide in fear and shock. "From this day forward, To love and respect you. To support and to hold you. To make you laugh and to be there when you cry. To softly kiss you when you are hurting. And to be your guardian and your companion, On this journey that we will now make together." A hushed calm took the hall, all waiting for Eclipse to speak. Shock still gripped her, her voice unable to respond. Megatron's eyes caught her pause, softening at her silence. The celebrant, after a quick nudge from Bombrush, stepped forward.

"My lady, you simply need to repeat what our Lord has said, names reversed," her attention brought out of her shock, she shook and nodded. Clearing her voice, hearing Bombrush assure the crowd of her nerves 'as any bride has' he stated.

"I-I, Eclipse..." she voice croaked, licked her lips to calm her tone. "P-promise you, Megatron, that I...I will..." her voice hitched, she couldn't bring herself to say it. To say the words that would lash her to this...this monster. But turned up, looking back into his eyes, she could see Mathias; see the man she had come to admire, to respect, to love. Then the words just came out: "I will be your wife. From this day forward, To love and respect you. To support and to hold you. To make you laugh and to be there when you cry. To softly kiss you when you are hurting. And to be your guardian and your companion, On this journey that we will now make together."

Megatron broke a small smile, one only for her. Leaning forward to place a small kiss upon her brow, all Eclipse could feel was sick. With their vows, the celebrant announces they are bound together, now and forever, before removing the cloth. Eclipse gasped, looking down to see long red links criss-crossing her arms and Megatron's just as the cloth has, sparing only a moment before they seemed to fade. Had the cloth been enchanted too?

Returning to the rings, the Celebrant offered them to both; obsidian to Megatron and the ebony to Eclipse. Megatron slipping her ring onto her finger as gently as he could, watching with heated eyes as the enchantments latched onto her finger, magically sealing the ring to her. Even if the ring was removed, the brand would remain.

Eclipse looked between the ring and Megatron. She wanted to pull away, wanted to run but if she did, would he lose his temper at her too? And even then, even if she could run, this entire ordeal hinted to their joining in the most literal of senses. Even if she ran, he would find her. Looking up, Eclipse froze as Megatron's intense gaze darkened the longer she remained still. He was showing concern, wondering what was wrong, but to her currently fear-addled mind, his gaze looked more to issuing a warning. Shaking, she took the ring and slid it onto his taloned finger. She quickly glanced back, seeing his gaze soften and turn back to the kind loving look he had before the incident.

"I now declare you both, before all here present, Husband and Wife! My Lord, you may now kiss your bride," the Celebrant sighed, closing his tome and thanking Primus nothing else happened. Megatron, in-turn, couldn't wait to oblige. Drawing her close, hoisting her off of her feet, Eclipse frozen as Megatron plunged her into a deep kiss. The hall erupted in a chorus of cheers, the partying resuming as more casks and drinks were shared and toasted to the newly weds.

Megatron refused to allow Eclipse from his side. If there was one attacker then there would be others. No one would steal his wife. No one.

Eclipse, however, was scared to even move against his grip. She took everything that was handed to her and didn't speak a word. The fear of angering him, the very chance he would attack her out of that rage silenced any resistance.

No one else seemed to notice her rather shy demeanor, nor questioned why no smile hung from her cheeks. Bombrush worried for the woman, Megatron was not handling this properly. Could he not see the distress he was eliciting from his new bride?

"Megatron, a word?" by the end of the festivities, Bombrush managed to catch Megatron before he could retreat from the hall. Eclipse was held close in his arms, tears peaking out of the corners of her eyes.

"Later Bombrush, it's our wedding night," Megatron left the room before Bombrush could even reply, his wings unfurled and took off into the open night sky. Eclipse gasped from the sudden night chill and how suddenly Megatron took off. Where was he taking her now? He didn't need to fly to their room, it wasn't that far.

Megatron's wings took them higher and higher, climbing until he reached the peak of the tower stationed at the centre of his stronghold. There was a single large balcony, large enough for him to land safely.

"Welcome," he purred, nuzzling into her neck. Planting kisses as he let her legs drop and continued to grope and caress her. Eclipse remained still, only moving her arms up to cradle his neck. She had to reciprocate, she didn't dare think what would happen if she didn't. Moving back, Megatron guided her onto the bed, looking down on her across white silk sheets. "Primus you are beautiful~" Eclipse didn't speak but she nodded, accepting his endearment for what it was worth.

The night wore on, Megatron's insatiable hunger for Eclipse's body. His hands never left her body, not one part of her left untouched. He had been gentle and considerate, given she was a virgin, but Eclipse could reciprocate. She had to do what he wanted, if only to keep his anger placated. She whimpered, she gasped and moaned, just reacting as her body felt. Arms wrapped around his neck, giving her some grounding as Megatron cradled her legs against his shoulders. She cringed as his hips stalled. Something flooded deep within her. He came inside her. With no protection. Tears rolled down her cheeks. This is all she was going to be now. It was like one of the fairy tales her mother used to tell her. She was whisked away, held up in a tower with only one entry point and no way of escape.

But there was no prince to save her. She was trapped here, nothing but a toy in Megatron's hold. He would no doubt use her whenever he pleased.

Lying in bed, Megatron finally satisfied with claiming her and holding her close to him, she was left to cry in peace, living with the fact her so called new life, new husband, new home, was nothing more than a prison, and he held her leash.


End file.
